


Not Alone

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Raj turns to Penny for advice when he realises he cares deeply for Stuart.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in June 2013.





	Not Alone

Raj’s P.O.V

Hello, my name is Rajesh Koothrappali, and this is all about the guy I fell in love with, I guess. His name is Stuart Bloom.

I got so fed up of being forgotten because all of my friends had someone else. God, even Sheldon has Amy and I’ve been feeling so alone so I spent most of my free time down at the Comic Book Store. It began small but as time went on, I spent a lot of time with Stuart and I eventually realised I was falling for him. Since I have no experience in this, I decided to consult Penny.

I’m really glad that I can talk to women now, without the effect of alcohol, because this conversation would only have been worse if I was intoxicated. I have been able to talk to women without alcohol since I realised that I like Stuart.

When I told Penny of my feelings for Stuart, she started cooing and it was really strange. She advised me to go for it and I did. I honestly didn’t know I had that much confidence, but Stuart agreed. We’re going to have a movie marathon and order a takeaway at my place.


End file.
